


The Girl Runner

by hp4eves



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hp4eves/pseuds/hp4eves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Annalee, and I am the girl runner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Runner

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Maze Runner. I am not James Dashner, if I was why would I write this? I call my readers Bookworms plz don't be offended! Thx for reading!

**Chapter 1**

 

So... your probably wondering 'What is this about? Who is this person? Why does this exist?'. This is about my life, well as much as I can remember. Who am I? I know my name is Annalee, but thats it. This exists so that you don't make the same mistakes as people did in my life. I made mistakes as well. Don't do as I did...  
  


I woke up in a metal crate alowly rising up. When the box finishes rising I pushed open the grate. I was alone in a glade. Thatas what I'll call it the Glade, and I''ll call that metal thing the Box. I explored for a while then when it was getting dark I heard some doors close. That night was spent in the box.  
  
*Time skip three years*  
I woke up in the box again, hidden in the corner good enough for me. I was and am the only girl runner. The first and only girl in the glade. There were new greenies every month, all of them guys. Light spilled over and Gally jumped down throwin the greenie on to the grass of the Glade.  
  
"There's two greenies here!" He said noticing me.  
  
"Shuck face I ain't no greenie!" I yelled as he threw me over.  
  
Well that hurt... Everyone was too busy talking about the two greenies, me being a girl, that they didn't notice the real greenie running toward the maze. Wait maze? I ran after the greenie and they ran after me. I tackled greenie.  
  
"I ain't no greenie! I'm a runner! Names Annalee you shuck faces!" The boys dragging me away so I wouldn't run again dropped me and everyone who was in earshot stopped, looking at me.  
  
Newt came up to me. Looking at me, and shaking his head. Alby just stared, shocked. I was then thrown in the slammer.  
  
"I know Anna, your not her, but if you can tell me one thing about me then I know I'm wrong." Newt came up to me later.  
  
"Easy, your name is Newt, you used to be a runner, were injured, and now walk with a limp for the rest of your life as far as we know, unless something changed." I was then let out and given apology after apology. "Calm down! It's ok!" I said as He was about to apologise again.


End file.
